Momentos
by not-flawless-writer
Summary: En donde Erik ha estado con Peter desde su infancia. AU. Drabbles, historias cortas y fragmentos de sus vidas llenos de muchos sentimientos y amor de padre e hijo. Porque sí, todos lo necesitamos.
1. El nacimiento de Peter

—Estoy embarazada.

Esas dos palabras fueron más que suficientes para Erik y tomar con fuerza las manos de la humana y abrazarla como si no hubiese un mañana. Ella le estaba dando en ese momento algo por lo que anhelar vivir y tener un propósito en ese camino hasta que muriera, pero lo haría con un pequeño en camino.

—¿No estás enojado? —escuchó a Magda hablarle, mientras él lloraba de alegría.

—Eso es absurdo, estoy feliz—dijo y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la castaña, impregnándose de su aroma y quería tenerla grabada en él para siempre y nunca dejarla ir.

Cuando el día del parto llegó, Erik sostuvo a su pequeño hijo en sus manos. Nunca quisieron saber qué sería su bebé, sino hasta que ellos pudieran verlo.

—Tiene tus ojos—comentó.

Magda sonrió. Estaba cansada, pero a Erik aún le parecía hermosa después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho en el parto y agradeció que su pequeña humana siguiera viva.

—Y parece inquieto como tú—habló ella al verlo moverse un poco entre las manos del hombre que amaba.

Erik no podía creer lo que veía frente a él. Parecía tan pequeño y tan frágil, pero esperaba que creciera y se convirtiera en un buen hombre. Incluso pensaba en las posibles mutaciones que podría tener ese pedazo de gente que tenía entre manos, hasta que escuchó: —Peter… se llamará Peter.

Sonrió. —Peter será.

Y no objetó, porque sabía que ella era especial y por ende, el nombre de su chico también.

Se acercó más a Magda en la cama y le plantó un beso enorme lleno de amor y cariño por todo lo que ella le había dado.

—Te amo, mi pequeña humana—dijo y besó su frente. —Desde ahora voy a disfrutar cada uno de los momentos contigo y nuestro hijo.

Ese fue el momento de Magda para hacer su sonrisa aún más grande. No sabía en dónde había conseguido a alguien como él y así lo amaba.


	2. En una mañana

Tengo meses sin actualizar esto TToTT

Gracias por las reviews anteriores a:

 **LaEstrellaFugaz, ShadowTamerBlack, Ellistriel y Luna Asami.**

Espero que este también les guste y gracias por la espera. :)

* * *

La mañana estaba muy linda ese día, Magda no quería despegarse de su cama. Estaba tan cómoda y el sol traspasaba las cortinas de su habitación hasta llegar a su rostro. Su brazo se estiró para tocar a Erik, pero no estaba ahí.

Se sentó en un instante, casi temiendo por él y preguntándose a dónde había ido, pero una melodía que provenía de afuera llamó su atención.

Salió y se encaminó al cuarto de Peter, pero su bebé tampoco estaba ahí, así que decidió seguir el sonido, llevándola hasta la cocina.

La ternura y alegría invadieron a Magda en ese momento al ver la escena de Erik alimentando a Peter y haciendo el desayuno en la estufa: huevos y tostadas. Eran sus favoritos y el mutante lo sabía. De pronto, solo escuchó la canción que estaba reproduciéndose en el fonógrafo: Cry to me de Solomon Burke.

Era una de sus canciones favoritas también. Sonrió.

—Quisiera despertar viendo esto cada mañana.

Erik volteó hasta Magda y sonrió encantadoramente a la mujer— ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó, limpiando el rostro de su hijo, para luego acercarse a ella y le plantó un beso en la frente.

—Sí, gracias. Y gracias por hacer esto.

Erik sonrió más aún y esta vez la besó en los labios—Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por mi pequeña humana…—Magda rió al apodo que Erik le había puesto hace mucho tiempo y de pronto, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción que todavía servía de fondo para el momento—¿Quieres bailar? —le dio la mano y ella la aceptó con gusto.

Bailaron como dos adolescentes enamorados, ignorando todo a su alrededor, y cuando la canción estuvo a punto de terminar, los rostros de ambos estaban demasiado cerca y sucumbieron a otro tierno beso como si estuviesen en el parque.

Magda, aún con los ojos cerrados y acompañando la danza de sus labios con los de Erik, sintió un olor muy particular dentro de la cocina. Su ceño se frunció y poco a poco, abrió sus orbes, hasta ver a las espaldas de su amante el humo de los huevos que se habían estado cocinando de más todo ese tiempo.

— ¡La comida se está quemando! —exclamó ella luego de separarse.

Ambos apagaron el fuego de la estufa y de pronto, Magda comenzó a reír por lo tonto de la situación.

—Lo siento, cariño…

—No lo sientas, fue muy gracioso—contestó aún entre risas.

Escuchó el balbuceo de Peter y caminó hasta él—Buenos días, mi pequeño—el pequeño alzó sus bracitos al aire y Magda lo llevó hasta la sala junto con su puré de manzana.

—Oye, ¿por qué no haces de nuevo el desayuno mientras termino de alimentar a Peter? ¡Pero esta vez que no se queme, te amo! —gritó ella desde la otra habitación.

Erik rió al escucharla y mejor se embarcó en preparar de nuevo la comida. Su plan era sorprenderla en su habitación, pero despertó, estropeándolo. Y aún así compartió un pequeño baile… el desayuno no sobrevivió, pero de seguro el recuerdo de su sonrisa en las malas situaciones nunca se iría.


End file.
